Xros heart: un corazón confundido
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: -Cuando eramos los mejores amigos  - ¿Eramos acaso ya no lo somos? / malentendidos que pueden llevar a dolorosos momentos/ Taiki y akari :D - one shot


un pequeño tributo a esta parejita tan tierna de Digimon Xros Wars ... ayer vi el capitulo final ... y me dije que ya era tiempo de rendirles un homenaje .. (tal vez a algunos no les guste, hay diversas opiniones acerca de esa temporada, personalmente me encanto)

ayer vi, el último capitulo de esta temporada y sencillamente la parte del Taikari fue adorable ...

sin mas,

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Porque me era tan difícil aceptar mis sentimientos por él. O, más bien; ya los aceptaba lo realmente duro era transmitírselos, siempre lo cuidaba lo protegía, siempre hacia lo que estaba a mi alcance para evitar que su cansancio lo derrotara, aunque el siempre tenía en su boca listas la palabras "no lo abandonare", yo era la que jamás despegaba un ojo de su vida, cada suceso cada movimiento, todo lo que él hacía y lo que no; todo eso era parte de mi diario vivir. Hoy se ve un poco lejano, tal vez crecimos nos separamos, me abandono. Mi corazón tristemente se estruja y siente que es consumido por la ira, no fui yo quien lo permitió, no fue él, que ni cuenta se dio del daño que me hacia… solo pregunto sin hallar respuesta ¿Por qué?<p>

-Taiki yo siempre te amare – desde mis pensamientos más profundos salía esas palabras, no era solo yo la que lo decía, mis ojos; quienes son la ventana de mi alma, lo expresaban. Mis amigos lo notaban, mis padres sospechaban, yo lo sabía, y él ni se enteraba.

Tal vez nunca abandonaste esos pensamientos de cuando éramos más jóvenes y jugábamos día y noche rondas infantiles, tal vez para ti jamás cambie, jamás fui un mujer, jamás empecé a madurar, tienes 17 años y yo con solo un año menos; noto como cambiamos tal vez yo, un poco más, mis curvas se hacen notar, hace tiempo empecé con el atletismo y debo decir que hace muy bien a mi físico, mi cabello color Marrón, el cual anteriormente llevaba atado en dos coletas, yace suelto bailando al viento, disfrutando cada una de las suaves brisas del otoño. Jamás fui diferente para ti, no notas que esos días y noches que pasaba hasta tarde en tu casa o te invitaba a la mía, solo quería sentirte cerca y tu tan tranquilamente jugueteabas con los aparatos de mi hogar, convidándome a hacer lo mismo; jamás me negué, ni tampoco lo hare.

-Akari ¿Qué haces? - me preguntas sacándome de mi reflexión, noto como otra figura sale detrás de ti

-Nada, - respondo sin ganas, de nuevo andas con esa, no me interesa que me hables; cuando decidiste empezar esa relación sentí que el mundo que cuidaba alrededor tuyo se caía – solo contemplaba el Cielo - finalizo para que suspires hondo y prosigas

-Ven y come helado con nosotros - me invitas, y yo noto como esa muchacha que responde al nombre de Kotomi, te hala del brazo digna muestra de que no le agrada la idea, tampoco a mí, Salir con esa persona que me arrebato tu amor, sería como una tregua en esa guerra que ya perdí, pero que mi corazón se niega a abandonar.

-No tengo ganas, ve tranquilo con tu – sonrió tranquilamente – Novia – termino haciendo que tu me voltees a mirar un poco extraño

-Kotomi no es mi novia – me dices y un rayo de esperanza parece ser lanzado desde el cielo para mí, ¿Acaso dijiste que no eran novios?, me cuestiono mentalmente, pero no hago visible esas preguntas en el gesto que artículo en el rostro, ya que ni por un segundo lo cambio. – Solo, somos amigos, si no quieres ir está bien, pero luego nos vemos – terminas retirándote de mi lado con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro, ¡Oh! Como me gusta que sonrías, parece que todo el sufrimiento se va solo con ver ese gesto de goce en ti.

….

-las cosas cambian – decía una castaña de complexión delgada con un largo cabello castaño recogido en una alta coleta, al lado de un rubio de ojos azul fuerte, con un mirar preocupado

-eso parece – le correspondía el comentario.

Estos dos apreciaban la escena de los tres chicos, soltando leves suspiros, ya esto, los estaba cansando un poco, sus amigos parecían sufrir, la lejanía de ambos hacia que el muchacho buscara compañía en otras personas, pero nunca hallaba el apoyo tan certero que "necesitaba", nadie era como Akari.

-¿Qué hacemos? - le preguntaba la chica observando como el chico se retiraba y la muchacha ahí sola empuñaba sus manos fuertemente, y las azotaba en el pasto, mientras volvía a recostarse en el.

-acerquémonos – dijo el rubio consiguiendo un leve asentimiento de su acompañante.

…..

¿Para qué me hago ilusiones? – sigo pensando imaginándome que tal vez eso "_kotomi, no es mi novia_" pueda significar un "_akari te amo_" pero a quien engaño solo pienso estupideces, siento como la ira se apodera de mi, tomo mis manos y las vuelvo puño rápidamente para empezar a desquitar mi ira en el pobre césped del lugar; solo para encontrar un leve dolor en mis articulaciones al impactar con este. Me recuesto trato de dejar esos pensamientos de lado, lo intento; pero no lo puedo hacer, llega a mí la imagen de Taiki, mi amor, besando apasionadamente a esa chica, la cual ahora decía que no era su novia, entonces ¿para que la beso?

Sigo frustrada no le hallo lógica a lo que estoy formulando en mi cabeza, ¿cómo puedo quererlo tanto?, ¿cómo puedo sentir este amor que siento?, estoy segura que si amar es delito, ya tendría cadena perpetua. Siento mis ojos arder y pareciese que mis mejillas quemaran, luego algo rueda desde mi rostro hasta el césped al lado y lado de mis orejas; ¿he empezado a llorar?, parece que sí. Es inevitable las simples palabras no desahogan toda mi frustración todo ese enojo que siento con esa arpía y conmigo por mi cobardía.

-Hola – me dice una voz femenina, la distingo inmediatamente, me incorporo e intento secar las rebeldes lagrimas que no paran de salir de mis cuencas oculares - Desahógate Akari, Kiriha y yo estamos para que lo hagas – me abraza nene y siento como el otro mencionado me toma de la mano; ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos conocimos, en esa aventura en el mundo digital; donde los dos aparecieron como enemigos y luego se unieron al grupo siendo fuerte e importantes aliados, sé por Taiki todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, y me alegro que aun tengamos fuertes lazos de amistad.

-Es que – empiezo sin poner en orden mis ideas – duele -digo simplemente, y Siento como Nene me acerca más a su cuerpo y me abraza, ella estaba conmigo el día del beso, y solo Dios y ella y tal vez su actual novio; Kiriha, saben lo mucho que me descargue a punta de sollozos esa noche.

-Todo estará bien – me dice tu mejor amigo, el actual novio de la chica que se encuentra confortándome –pero, - de seguro se aproximaba un reproche –solo si tu quieres que estén bien – me termina de decir Kiriha, para dejarme muy confundida

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto alejándome de Nene y deteniendo abruptamente las lagrimas

-Siempre has sentido eso por Taiki y ahora – escuchaba atentamente las palabras que él me decía – por una chica cualquiera, te rendirás – me sorprendía tenía tanta razón en esas palabras, pero él no sabía lo duro que era tener que lidiar con un corazón tan voluble como es el que yo cargo en mi pecho; solo recuerdo los breves momentos en que cualquier chica se acerca a ti; siento que mi sangre hierve, pero inmediatamente cambio por una cara afligida al ver que tu nunca abandonas a nadie cuando en un apuro se encuentra, ni aunque fuese una chica intentando conquistarte, recuerdo perfectamente la vez en el digimundo cuando persiamon se quedo toda la noche contigo, cuidándote, velando por tu salud; yo quería ser esa la que estuviera ahí cuando despertaras, a la que mencionaras cuando tu fiebre pasara, a la que agradecieras su tiempo y cuidados, no ser la chica débil a la que tenias que rescatar; siempre he sido eso, aunque acepto que tuve valor en ocasiones; como cuando salte contigo que pensabas pelear contra bagramon entrando para encontrar a Shoutmon en el Code Crown, no sentí miedo, solo quería ver tu hermosa sonrisa y saber que te podía apoyar. Ahora soy débil como una hoja que cae y se meje a merced de que el viento haga lo que quiera con ella; así estoy yo sin ti. – ¡No lo hagas! - exclama con fuerza Kiriha haciendo que esos pensamientos absurdos salgan de mi cabeza. - ¡No lo hagas Akari! – Seguía mirándome fijamente, - habla y aclara sus sentimientos – me sorprendo, y siento como Nene coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me impulsa a pararme.

-Hazlo, amiga – me dice Nene, yo no me doy cuenta, pero articulo una sonrisa

-Aun, no estoy se.. –

-¿lo abandonaras?, ¿dejaras que toda su amistad se acabe? – me pregunta Nene cansada de mi negativismo

-¿te negaras la oportunidad de algo más? Y solo por ¿Temor? – me pregunta incrédulo Kiriha yo solo agacho mi rostro siento vergüenza de mi cobardía - entonces, no eres tan afortunada como pensé que lo eras – termina Kiriha parándose del lugar, y mirándome con algo de ¿Decepción?

-Hazlo – se acercaba Nene tomándome ambos hombros – tal vez estas malinterpretando todo – termina para conseguir que yo alce la voz y los sorprenda a ambos

-¡¿Malinterpretar? – Grito muy fuerte - ¡¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula

-Tú y yo, lo vimos – me contesta Nene – pero tú no sabes qué pasó – termina tomando a su novio dejándome con una clara cara de confusión

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto para encontrar a nadie, ya ambos se habían retirado.

No estoy segura, camino vagamente por las calles, lo mejor será tomar un dulce y merecido baño; necesito relajarme, sentirme como nueva para pensar.

Mi hogar se encuentra un poco más adelante; de camino primero paso por tu casa, se logra ver a tu mamá como siempre a esta hora en sus rutinales ejercicios abdominales, vaya que le hacen bien, aun se conserva bastante joven; sigo sin parar, no quiero que ella note mi tono de melancolía, ya que como tú, ella conoce cada aspecto de mí, es como mi segunda madre; siempre lo ha sido.

Abro lentamente, mientras gira la perrilla, pienso ¿Malinterpretar? ¿Qué significaba eso?, otro rayo de esperanza nacía para mí.

Lentamente entro a mi casa, -¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – grito, y no consigo respuesta, es raro siempre a esta hora hay gente en mi hogar, camino torpemente hasta la cocina y diviso un papel colgado en la puerta del nevecon, me acerco y lo leo – _mi amor, nos demoramos, salimos con los chicos para donde tu abuela; por favor calienta la cena y te acuestas temprano, nos vemos en la mañana. Te quiere muchísimo Tu mamá – _termino la lectura sin ninguna sorpresa, desde hace unos meses que mi abuela a desmejorado su salud.

Sigo con mi objetivo primordial, y subo al baño y coloco a llenar la bañera, salgo y entro a mi cuarto tomo mis productos de aseo y regreso para tomar mi baño.

Me sumerjo y dejo que el agua y la espuma me relajen saquen toda la frustración presente en mí, me concentro, y tomo mis auriculares, escuchar música ayuda a que el ambiente de relajación sea propicio, nadie me molestara, nadie interrumpirá, no está mamá los gritos se fueron, mis hermanos igual, estoy sola - uff... –musito para que el timbre de la puerta suene, me enfada, ¿Por qué solo cuando estoy sola es que empieza a sonar? Me pregunto mentalmente, me envuelvo rápidamente en una toalla blanca, y empiezo a bajar pro las gradas - ¡Voy, Voy! – Grito desesperándome por la insistencia de ese timbre; - ¡VOY! – grito al otro lado de la puerta, de seguro que mamá había olvidado algo; - ya, no timbres mas – respondo abriendo, para encontrarte del otro lado, mirándome de arriba abajo, de seguro por cómo me ves y como te sonrojas, sientes vergüenza al verme con tan poca ropa; estoy segura que no es ni la mitad de lo que yo siento, -¡Taiki! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto abriendo los ojos, y acercando mis manos contra mi pecho, ¡Por Dios!, sí que es vergonzoso que me veas así – Pasa, - te digo dándote permiso para que accedas a mi hogar, - espera un momento, - te digo tomando camino hacia mi cuarto y es cuando siento que tomas mi mano y me detienes; mirándome fijamente me dices

-ojala no te demores, tenemos que hablar – terminas y yo siento como un escalofrió recorre toda mi columna vertebral.

No digo nada sigo mi camino, subo; abro mi guarda ropa y me coloco lo primero que encuentro, no es normal la seriedad que usaste en esas palabras

-esta blusa lila, y la falda de jean , están bien - digo colocándome rápidamente las prendas; y saliendo para encontrarte observando detenidamente las fotos que se encuentran sobre la chimenea. Específicamente una, esa foto que nos tomamos cuando terminabas primaria tu me abrazabas fuertemente y yo esbozaba una sonrisa a lo que permitía mi rostro.

-¿Recuerdas como era antes? - me dices sin siquiera mirarme, de seguro notaste mi presencia anteriormente.

-sí, – respondo –éramos los mejores amigos – Termino, notando como me miras extrañado

-¿Éramos? – Exclamas acercándote a mí, - o sea ¿Qué ya no somos? - me preguntas tomándome de los hombros, mirándome fijamente, veo que esperas una respuesta que no se articula de mi boca, bajo la mirada tristemente – Akari, ¿Qué te pasa?, te noto rara desde hace tiempo, y ya no se que mas hacer – me dices y alzo la mirada confundida

-¿Qué quieres decir? -

-pues eso mismo, empezaste a cambiar mucho y yo temía perder a mi mejor amiga, sabes que no tengo tanta confianza con ninguna otra chica, así que kotomi se acerco y me ayudo explicándome que ustedes las mujeres necesitan su espacio, por eso te lo di – terminas soltándome, tomas entre tus manos la foto y pareces melancólico – todo - continuas hablando – era mejor, cuando éramos chicos, ya que nada cambiaba, ni siquiera los sentimientos que teníamos uno por el otro – terminas mirando a un lugar fijo en el piso y yo no entiendo bien que quisiste decir con esas palabras

-¿ahora de qué me hablas? - te pregunto algo fastidiada, realmente me estoy estresando de ver que no esbozas tu sonrisa frente a mí, como siempre.

-¿no es claro? - preguntas, yo emito un movimiento negativo con la cabeza - ¿Qué no entiendes? – Empiezas a alzar un poco la voz - ¿Qué crecimos? ¿Nos alejamos? ¿Qué me gustas? - me dices tomándome totalmente por sorpresa ¿Qué fue eso?

-jajajaj , - empiezo a reírme estrepitosamente, de seguro es una de tus bromas, pero tú no cambias tu ceño fruncido, - ¿Creo que no escuche -

-Me gustas – me repites, sin dejar que formule la pregunta - Akari, tú me gustas – te acercas y me tomas por los hombros, yo no salgo del shock, y es cuando siento como te empiezas a acercar, recuerdo el "beso" y te alejo enfadada, ¿Acaso te volviste de los que juega con las chicas? Pues conmigo no lo vas a hacer

-¡¿Qué te pasa? – Enojada te grito -¿Crees que puedes andar besando a las chicas por que se te da la gana?, si piensas que soy así, que poco me conoces - sigo en mi tono de enfado

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Cómo que de que hablo? - ahora sí que escupo con ira cada silaba, este era el colmo del cinismo – dices que me quieres cuando hace tan solo un mes te vi besando a Kotomi, y así dices que ella "te ayudo", si es más que obvio que los dos están juntos - termino, tratando de salir hacia mi habitación.

-¿juntos?, ¿Novios?,… ahora entiendo – escucho que dices, mientras subo rápidamente por las gradas de mi hogar -¡Akari, espérame! – me gritas y rápidamente interceptas mi camino en dicho lugar, me observas, estoy llorando, apenas te di la espalda estas rebeldes lagrimas se asomaron, tu las vez, y parece que te dolieran tanto como a mí, me abrazas y te acercas - ¿Por qué eres tan tontita? – Me preguntas y sigo sollozando - Yo te quiero a ti, y a nadie más, lo que viste fue…

_-señor kudo, pase al frente, y muéstrenos como se realiza la reanimación cardiopulmonar correctamente, - dijo una señora vestida de bata blanca con una cruz roja en su uniforme, mientras se sentaba atrás del salón; el chico nombrado pasaba al frente, y tomaba a la chica recostada en la camilla, dándole lo que se conoce como "el beso de la vida" -Bien hecho jóvenes, pueden pasar atrás, - termina de decirles para que el muchacho, brinde la mano a la chica y se baje del lugar sentándose en los sitios que antes estaban ocupando. _

-Akari – sigues hablando y yo siento rabiar por lo estúpida que fui, estas últimas semanas me atormentaba por ¿Eso? – seguro tu viste desde la puerta, lo que parecía un simple beso, y como yo le ofrecía mi mano para levantarse, - me explicas - ¡Soy tonto! – Dices – debí haber sospechado, cuando Nene me pregunto sobre eso, pero jamás pensé que te alejaras de mi, por algo así -terminas para que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas

-Es que Taiki, no sabes como dolió pensar que eso era lo que pasaba - digo ahogando mis lagrimas – Yo, yo, yo – empieza a titubear mi voz y a quebrarse lentamente – yo tamb – no pude continuar porque mis palabras fueron obstruidas por tus labios, si, me estas besando; siento que en mi estomago bailan millones de mariposas, sé que es cursi, pero eso siento, es maravillosamente corto, totalmente embriagante, te separas lentamente y me miras

-Yo te amo Akari – me dices conciliadoramente, con una sonrisa de medio lado y regresas a besarme, beso que gustosamente te correspondo, profundizamos el beso, y en ese mismo instante escucho como si alguien se aclarara fuertemente la garganta y parece que tu también, volteamos rápidamente a mirar a ver que produjo ese ruido y encontramos a una mujer mirándonos sorprendida

-¡Mamá! – exclamo abriendo los ojos, - ¿Se te olvido algo? - te pregunto

-ehhmmm – dice mi madre, algo nerviosa – sí, pero ya me voy, sigan en lo suyo – continua, haciendo que ambos nos sonrojemos – saco esto, - sacando un folder que si mal no recuerdo es la historia clínica de mi abuela - y me….. Adiós – dice para salir hacia la puerta – Ahh!, - se regresa – recuerden una cosa – dice mirándote a ti a los ojos directamente – Sin gorrito no hay fiesta – y se va dejándonos un poco sorprendidos… 1… 2 … 3 … .

-¡Mamá! – Grito avergonzada entendiendo lo que mi madre quiso decirme, escuchando como empiezas a reír estrepitosamente – Cállate Taiki – te miro con un puchero en mi rostro; te acercas tomándome de la cintura diciendo.

- Tu mamá, es lo máximo, - rozas mis labios - te amo – haciendo que yo sonría ampliamente, - pero sin gorrito no hay fiesta - me golpeas la frente y sales a correr.

-¡Auch! – exclamo mientras te persigo, por fin todo volvió a ser lo que era antes, por fin puedo respirar tranquila sabiendo que aun eres mi mejor amigo y que a partir de hoy un millón de nuevas sensaciones despertaran en ambos, me siento en las nubes, pero….. ¡Qué Diablos!

-¡Suelta mi ropa interior! ….

* * *

><p>ojala la lean y me digan si les gusta. se que esta pareja no es nada comun en los fics, pues debido al poco tiempo al airre de la temporada, pero denle una oportunidad Xros Wars es buena temporada, ademas de que la segunda temporada de esta (conocida popularmente como Digimon 7,que se empezará a emitir a inicio del proximo mes), traera devuelta a los antiguos lideres, de las otras temporadas ! muero por saber a quienes! :D<p>

dejen un revieww chiquito !Siii ¿ ? *-* XD


End file.
